The Newest Gemini Child
by MarkMcG9718
Summary: This story is after the events of 6X13 and in this story Liv will be pregnant. This story will include a Liv/Jo sibling relationship Alaric/Jo and Tyler and Liv will not get back together until later on.
1. Chapter 1

**The Newest Gemini Child**

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**This story takes place after the events of 6x13 when Tyler broke up with Liv. This story will have a lot of Jo and Liv sister relationship Jo and Alaric relationship will be apart of this story and Liv and Tyler will not be couple again until later on in the story. And I might bring in Liv and Jo's grandmother if I feel it's relevant.**

Skull bar:

Liv is busy setting up tables when she suddenly feels light headed she holds her head and grabs a chair before she falls backwords and things go black.

Sheriff Forbes Wake

Jo is at Sheriff Forbes wake when she gets a phone call she goes outside to answer it. Jo answers it and says "Hello" the calling says "yes I am calling from Whitmore Medical Centre is this Josette Laughlin" "Yes" Jo answers "A hour ago we admitted a woman named Olivia Parker is that your sister" Jo's eyes go wide with a worried expression and hesitantly answers "Yes she is my sister what is wrong" "I think it would be best if you come here" Jo has a sad and terrified expression on her face and then says "I am on my way right now" Jo hangs up her phone and goes back inside to the wake to find Alaric.

Jo finds Alaric and says "Ric can I borrow your car" Ric looks at her and asks "Jo what's wrong" "Liv was just admitted to Whitmore Medical Centre so I have to go" Ric looks at her and says "how about I drive you okay" Jo nods and they begin to leave when Caroline asks them "Hey why you guys leaving" Jo says "sorry but we have to go" she begins to walk more but Caroline doesn't stop "Hey this is my mom's wake so give me a reason why you are leaving so damn early" Jo turns around with a severely angry expression and yells at Caroline " Ok you want to know why I am leaving my sister has just been admitted to Whitmore Med Centre so how is that for a valid reason to leave to make damn sure I am not about to lose another sister." Jo turns around and leaves

Whitmore Med Centre:

Jo and Alaric enter the Med Centre and Jo goes to the front desk and asks "Hi my sister Olivia Parker has been admitted which room is she in" the receptionist answers ""yes she is in Room 201" Jo then moves to run down to Room 201 with Alaric running after her.

Room 201:

The doctor exits the room and Jo catches him "Hi I am Jo Laughlin she is my little sister what is wrong with her" the doctor responds "well she just fainted she most likely had low blood sugar which in her condition isn't very smart" Jo and Alaric frown Jo asks "condition what condition" the doctor responds "she is pregnant" Jo and Alaric's eyes go wide and Jo is speechless. Jo then says "umm th-thank you doctor" the doctor goes to leave and Alaric and Jo stare at each other and Alaric asks "has Liv been dating anyone since Tyler broke up with her" Jo shakes her head "No since he broke up with her she only got out for work but I called her most days but we only been talking about arranging Luke's funeral and what members of the family to invite so if she is pregnant then it has to be Tyler's" Jo says while looking at Liv sleeping through the window she turns to Alaric well you can go home and I will call you in a few hours when she wakes up she won't be staying overnight but I will have her staying over at my place for a few nights so I can keep an eye on her".

Alaric nods and kisses her on the cheek and says "I will call you in a few hours to see how things are but I'm going to head back to the wake do you want me to tell everyone about Liv" Jo says "No just say she fainted it's up to Liv if she wants them to know and don't tell Tyler after what he said to her and how cruel he was it is up to Liv if he finds out" Alaric nods and goes to leave.

Back at the Wake

Everyone has now left only Caroline, Elena, Matt, Stefan, Damon, and Tyler are still there when Alaric comes back Caroline says "Ric hi sorry about being a bitch" "Caroline your mom died you get a free pass okay and sorry about Jo this probably just brought up bad memories for her" Caroline nodded and asked "how's Liv" everyone especially Tyler is looking at Alaric and Alaric asks "Yeah she just fainted because she had low blood sugar I'm guessing she must have skipped lunch or something" everyone smiles and Elena says "that's great so is she being released" "Yeah but Jo is going to have her stay with her for a few days I think she is just being a overprotective sister" everyone nods and starts to help Caroline clean up when Tyler goes over to Alaric "You sure she's okay" "Tyler Liv is fine okay" Tyler nods and goes to clean up and Alaric has a look of regret for lying to his friends to honour his girlfriends and possibly future families wishes.

Whitmore Med Centre:

Liv starts to wake up and she sees Jo asleep with in a chair next to her bed. Liv wakes Jo up "hey" Jo says groggily Liv smiles and asks "so what happened why'd I faint" Jo smiles " Liv you fainted because you had low blood sugar and the doctor said in your condition that isn't smart" Liv frowns "my condition" "Liv your pregnant" Liv's eyes go wide and Jo asks "Liv you doing okay" Liv smiles and says "yeah actually because we just lost one member of the family but now we just gained a new member" Jo smiles "So are you going to tell Tyler" Liv says "I guess he has a right to know but getting him to talk to me will be a challenge because in his words he never wants to see me again" Jo looks at her sadly "Liv you want to get back together with him" Liv "I don't know I did but now it's not really a concern" Jo smiles and stands up "well the doctor says once you woke up you can leave" Liv smiles and gets up out of bed. Jo and Liv leave the room and meet Alaric and he drives them to Jo's apartment.

Jo's apartment:

Liv, Jo and Alaric enter Jo's apartment and Jo show Liv to her guest room "well this all should do for a couple of days I went by your dorm and got some stuff for a couple of days" Liv smiles and says "thanks and I've been thinking how about we do Luke's funeral next week" Jo smiles "okay we'll start to do the arrangements tomorrow" Liv smiles and gets ready for bed before Liv goes to sleep she puts her hands on her stomach and smiles before going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Newest Gemini Child**

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**CH 2**

A few days later:

Liv is sitting on the couch in Jo's apartment drinking tea and reading plans for Luke's funeral when Jo walks in "Hey Liv how is my little niece or nephew doing" she says sitting down next to Liv. Liv responds "it's doing fine apart from making me puke" Liv and Jo smile at each other Liv then says "so Gran and aunty Lindsay is coming down for the funeral" Jo nods and says "so who are we going to invite" "Well we should invite who we think Luke would want so Elena, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan and Alaric" Jo nods "well I can get Caroline and Elena and Alaric but I think you should ask Tyler since you still haven't talked to him" Liv nods "okay well I got a scan tomorrow before Gran and Aunt Lindsay comes so I will go and talk to him today okay" she says getting up to get her jacket "Bye" she says shutting the door to Jo's apartment and starts walking to her car. Liv gets in her car and starts driving to the Lockwood Mansion

Lockwood Mansion:

Liv parks outside the Lockwood Mansion and gets out her car and walks to the front door and rings the door bell and Tyler answers "Liv what are you doing here" "Tyler I really need to talk to you okay its important" Liv says in a serious tone Tyler moves aside to let her in.

They go to the Lockwood mansion and Liv sits down and says "Ty you might want to sit" Tyler stands and says "just say what you need to say" Liv responds and says "Tyler I'm pregnant with your baby" Tyler's eyes go wide and he sits down and asks "are you sure" Liv nods and says "yes the doctors told me when I passed out a few days ago" Tyler nods and asks "so what do you want to do" Liv looks at him and says" I'm keeping it you can be involved if you want too" Tyler gets up and sits in front of her and holds her hand and says "I do want to be involved this is my baby and yours okay so do you have a scan or something soon" Liv smiles at him and says "yeah I have a scan tomorrow at 1 ok so you can meet me there and I would like you to come to Luke's funeral its in 3 days" Tyler nods and says "Yeah I will go to the funeral" Liv gets up and says "Well I got to get back but I'll see you tomorrow" Tyler nods and walks Liv out.

Jo's apartment:

Liv walks into Jo's apartment and finds Jo in the kitchen Liv walks in and says "If memory serves Jo you can't cook to save your life" Jo turns around and smiles and says "well I am going to try" Liv smiles and asks want me to help Jo nods and says "I met with Elena, Caroline and Alaric and they are all coming so we just need Gran and Aunt Lindsay and also Dad called he might be trying to attend" Liv has a look of sadness and says "No he was my twin brother and I don't want him there" Jo nods and says "okay but if he turns up he will have to get by Gran and Aunt Lindsay and Gran is real scary" in an understanding humorous tone and Liv nods and says " Yeah I remember Grandpa fought in Vietnam and I am pretty sure that if Gran was with him we would have won" Jo nods and they both start laughing.

After Dinner:

Liv and Jo are on the sofa watching TV and Liv gets up and says "I am going to head to bed okay see you in the morning" Jo nods and says "good night sis"

Liv gets ready for bed and before she goes to sleep she puts her hand on her stomach and smiles.

The next morning:

Liv is in the kitchen and is pouring herself some coffee when Jo comes in the kitchen and says "what are you doing" Jo takes Liv's coffee and says "you know pregnant women can't have coffee" Liv groans and says "how the hell am I going to wake up in the morning" Jo smiles and says "sorry" and walks away drinking Liv's coffee. Sits down next to Jo and says "so what time does Gran and Aunt Lindsay get here" "There flight gets in at 12:30 so they should be here about 1 and we will take them out for lunch" Liv nods "well I got my first baby scan at 1 with Tyler but I can meet you guys at the Skull Bar for lunch" Jo nods "Okay I got to get going I have a short shift to do before I need to pick up Gran and Aunt Lindsay from the airport" "I would get there early otherwise Gran will not let you forget it all day" Jo nods "good idea are you going to tell Gran and Aunt Lindsay about the baby and Tyler" Liv "are you going to tell them about Alaric and the fact you almost merged with Kai" Jo "touché" Jo says.

The doctors:

Liv is waiting for her appointment while reading a magazine when Tyler walks in and sits next to Liv "Hey sorry I'm late have you been waiting long" Liv "No" a doctor comes out and says " Olivia Parker" Liv and Tyler get up and follow the doctor. The doctor says " Liv would you like to lie down on the bed please" Liv lie down on the bed and Tyler sits down on a stool next to her the doctor puts some gel on her stomach and Liv flinches "sorry its cold" the doctor then outs a Doppler on Liv's stomach and a picture shows up and a heartbeat is heard and both Liv and Tyler are speechless "well I would say you are about 11 weeks along" the doctor says Liv and Tyler look at each other and the doctors asks "would you like some printouts" both Liv and Tyler say "yes" and the doctor leaves to get the printouts Liv gets up and cleans her stomach and Liv asks Tyler "so how do you feel" Tyler responds "yeah I'm great" Tyler says in a happy tone and Liv smiles and the doctor comes back in and hands them some printouts of the baby and Liv and Tyler leave.

Skull Bar:

Jo walks in with her grandmother and aunt following her "so Olivia works here" her grandmother asks Jo "Yeah Liv is busy right now but she's meeting us here for lunch" they sit down at a table "so what has been happening with the funeral" Lindsay asks Jo "Well all the requirements have been met and we have people coming but we need a powerful witch to perform the funeral which is where you come in Gran" Gran nods "yes I can perform the funeral but it will have to be performed during the full moon" Jo nods understanding "yeah the funeral is going to be in a few days" Liv walks in and sits down at the table "sorry I'm late" Gran "it's okay why were you late" Liv "I was at the doctors" Jo looks at her and Lindsay asks "why everything okay" Liv "yeah" Lindsay nods not entirely convinced "Okay lets order shall we" Liv and Jo nods and choose what to order.

Jo's apartment:

Jo and Liv enter Jo's apartment after dropping their Aunt Lindsay and Gran off at their hotel. Liv lies down on the sofa and says "god I am so tired I forgot how long Grans stories about when she was a young with are" Jo sits down on a chair next to the sofa and says "yeah so how did things go at the doctors" Liv smiles and says "great they said the baby is perfectly healthy not exactly surprising as us Parkers are overachievers" Liv and Jo smile and Liv gets her bag and takes out a picture and hands it to Jo. Jo take it and smiles "wow what do you think it will be" Jo says getting up

Liv " Well I'm not really sure as long as it's healthy I'm happy and what are you doing" Liv as Jo wonder what she is doing Jo comes back with a box and says "this was some stuff I took that was moms" Liv looks at her speechless and Jo opens the box "it's her talisman she wore it every day until she died and" Jo takes out a photo "Dad took this photo it is of all the girls in the family after you were born Mom, me, you, Jessica and Laura " Liv takes the photo and smiles with tears in her eyes "wow I didn't think I there was any photos of me and Mom" Jo nods "I know you were 2 when she died but I know that she would have been so proud of you Liv actually you remind me a lot of Mom" Liv frowns "in what way" Liv asks

Jo nods "Mom was tough, sarcastic, headstrong, and stubborn and she loved to be right and when she was her favourite words were "I told you so""

Jo smiles at Liv and says "remind you of anyone" Liv smiles "I didn't know how much I took after Mom" Jo nods "well feel free to look through this stuff I am going to bed okay night Love you" Jo says and kisses Liv's head. Liv looks through the box of items belonging to her mother and Liv packs it all up and takes it through to her room and she gets ready for bed she takes out a picture of the baby and puts it on the night stand then sets her mother's talisman next to it and a picture of Liv, Jo and their mother when Liv was 1 down as well on the nightstand Liv smiles at the picture before falling asleep.

**AU – Okay can you please review my story please and feel free to tell what you would like to see happen in the next chapter and I am looking for a beta reader to look at the chapters before it gets posted so if anyone is interested please say so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Newest Gemini Child**

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**CH 3**

A few days later:

Liv and Jo are arriving for Luke's funeral and Liv sits next to Aunt Lindsay and Jo sits next to Alaric and Liv and Elena, Caroline and Tyler and everyone else is sitting across on the other side.

Gran stands in front of Luke's funeral and starts the funeral ceremony she lights candles around Luke's body Gran then says "may we one day meet our fellow witch again in the next life so we may meet again as death is not final and so may we one day be reunited with Lucas Joseph Parker" Liv and Jo start to fight back tears and they hold hand to comfort each other and Liv puts her head on Jo's shoulder and Jo strokes her hair to help comfort her. "Lucas your sacrifice to your coven will never be forgotten neither will you as by your sacrifice you saved your sisters from death to give them a future so you will never be forgotten by the coven or your family oh blessed child we bid you goodbye as you await your new destiny" the candles then rise and flames cover Luke's body and the ash of Luke's body is then gathered and put into an urn and Jo and Liv go up and collect the urn and Gran gives it to them and puts a hand each onto Liv and Jo's face and smiles and says "may you both be safe loved and happy for the rest of your days" Liv and Jo smile and go to leave and Lindsay and Alaric follow with Tyler and everyone else following as well Liv and Jo thank everyone for coming and then go back to Jo's apartment with Aunt Lindsay and Gran following to go to Jo's.

Jo's apartment:

Liv and Jo walk in and Liv goes and sits down on the sofa and Aunt Lindsay sits down next to her and asks "so what's up" Liv raises her eyebrows and asks "what do you mean" Lindsay shrugs "well let's see I am a police detective has a degree in psychology and I specialise in interrogation so I think I can tell when someone is hiding something" Liv shrugs "I don't know what you're talking about" Lindsay shakes her head "whatever you say" "I am going to get a drink" Lindsay gets up and gets a drink she sits back down next to Liv and starts wonder what is wrong with her.

Everyone is sitting around looking at old photos about the family and Gran then smiles and says " I remember this photo it was taken on your mother and father wedding day" Liv takes it and smiles and then shows it to Jo and she smiles Gran then says "well I should be leaving now" Liv and Jo look at her sadly "but you just got here" Liv asks "I know but I could only leave for the funeral and I have to be back in Montana for tomorrow morning" Liv and Jo smile sadly and get up to hug her Gran hugs them and smiles "My granddaughters be safe and I have a feeling I will be back in a few months won't I Olivia" Liv's eyes go wide and asks "how do you know" Gran smiles and says "you really think that I don't know I raised two daughters both who were very rebellious" Liv smiles "Bye Gran" "Goodbye Olivia" Lindsay goes up to her and hugs her "Bye Mom have a safe trip" "Bye Lindsay" and then Gran leaves

Lindsay is busy clearing things up when Liv and Jo ask "how come your not leaving" Lindsay smiles "well I will be moving here" Liv and Jo's eyes go wide and Jo asks "why" Lindsay laughs and says "With Kai now having full witch powers you guys are going to need every bit of help you need" Liv and Jo nod Liv then says "He does have some qualities from Luke like his compassion and empathy which is going to make his life hell but he will probably find a way to get rid of that" Lindsay nods "And not to mention the fact he is the leader of the coven he now has more power than us and we can't kill him because if we do we die as well" Lindsay nods again "Well I will be buying an apartment nearby and I will also see If there are any detective openings at local police departments Liv nods and gets up and says "We really need to think of a way to deal with Kai because if he finds out about me" Jo nods and says "he will come for you and your baby" Jo and Liv's eyes widen and they look to Lindsay and she smiles and says "Liv relax I know you never dropped a drop of alcohol since I have been here so I kind of guessed and then Mom confirmed it I was just going to wait until you tell me" Liv smiles and says " Thanks so do know of any way to deal with Kai without killing him" Lindsay shrugs "maybe a protection or boundary spell would work but that would only be over this apartment and your dorm room there is nothing we can do to keep him at bay indefinably" Liv has a look of fear in her eyes and asks "is there any way to break the Merge curse" Lindsay nods "no I am sorry Liv but that curse is centuries old if we contacted the original merge siblings there may be a way but without the Otherside there is no way to contact them" Liv nods understanding "I am going to go to bed okay" Lindsay nods and says "well I better be off okay see you guys soon okay" Jo smiles and walks Lindsay out.

Lindsay's hotel room:

Lindsay is in her hotel room when she sees a face she recognises "what the hell are you doing here" she asks him and he chuckles "I hear there is a new child in the family" Lindsay's eyes go wide "you will not go anywhere near Olivia or her child Conner" "and why should I do that" "Because if you go anywhere near Olivia I will destroy you" the man smiles "Motus" Lindsay is suddenly forced against the wall "You and I both know that I am more powerful than you and in fact didn't your sister Letha think that she was stronger than me she was so naïve and that cost her life didn't it" Lindsay is released and has a look of anger in her eyes "don't you dare speak about my sister you killed her and robbed Lucas and Olivia the right to know there mother" Conner smiles and says "I hear Olivia takes after her mother don't worry I won't harm her or her child yet" Lindsay's eyes go wide and Conner then recites a spell "Accipe me amet" and he disappears and Lindsay looks fearful of Olivia and Jo's safety not to mention Olivia's baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Newest Gemini Child**

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**CH 4**

1 month later:

At Lindsay's apartment she is chanting a spell when flames disappear she yells "damn it" and throws her grimoire across the room and then holds her necklace and says "Letha I really wish you were here right now I could use your help"

Jo's apartment:

Liv and Jo are on the sofa Jo watching TV and Liv reading through a magazine when Liv's phone goes off and Liv gets up "time for doctors" she says while rubbing her stomach Jo smiles and says "I'll drive you" Liv smiles and says "thanks but Tyler is picking me up" Jo smiles and asks "you guys have been spending a lot of time together lately I know you guys are having a baby but is that all it is" Liv groans and says "Trust me nothing else is going on okay" Jo nods and Liv then leaves.

Jo is busy getting ready for work when there is a knock at the door she goes to answer and sees Lindsay and lets her in and asks "what is it" Lindsay turns around and says "Conner Simmons is in town" Jo's eyes go wide and she says " what I thought he was dead" Lindsay shakes her head and says "no he was impossible to kill and he is after Liv or maybe her baby" Jo's eyes go wide and she asks "How long have you known about this" Lindsay looks down at the floor and says "a month" Jo's eyes go wide and she angrily says "you have known and Liv and her baby are in danger from the same man the killed our mother for a month and It did not dawn on you at any point to tell us" Lindsay sighs and says "I was hoping to take care of it myself without involving you" Jo shakes her head and says "you and I both know that it took everything Mom had to weaken him and that cost her life and you are not anywhere near as powerful as she was" Lindsay nods and says "that is why I am telling you now I thought maybe if you and me can protect Liv for as long as we can" Jo looks at her says "I know but we will be telling Liv and Tyler and we will also be calling dad so he can help" Lindsay nods when do we tell them Jo puts her hand through her hair and says "we can't just spring it on them so we have a family dinner with dad, Tyler, Gran and Alaric and when the environment is positive and there is zero chance of Liv killing you we tell her" Lindsay nods and says "I will call Mom and let her know what's going on" Jo nods "I will tell Liv to tell dad and when he is here I will tell him" Lindsay nods and goes to leave and Jo then says "Lindsay if you are hiding anything else from us that could endanger Liv or her baby in any way you will answer to me" Lindsay turns around and says "I understand Jo" and then leaves.

Doctors:

Liv and Tyler are leaving the doctors with a folder and Tyler then asks "so are you going to open it" Liv turns to him and asks "why" Tyler responds "because that folder will tell us if we are having a boy or a girl" Liv gets to the car and says "the doctor gave it to us because you wanted to know but I wanted it to be a surprise so I will decide whether or not to open it not you" Tyler smiles and asks "why do you get to decide" Liv smirks and says "well let's see in a few months because of you I am going to gain weight, lose complete control of my emotions and not to mention the whole painful labour thing so I think that means I get to decide" Tyler nods and then decides to be quiet and they get in the car to go back to Jo's.

Whitmore Med Centre:

Jo is trying to keep busy but her mind keep son going over things Liv and her baby her mom's killer still alive then Alaric comes up to her and asks "what are you doing tonight" Jo frowns and says "nothing Liv is going to be home but I think Tyler might be coming by later tonight why" she says with a questioning look and Alaric responds and says "because I want to take you out tonight" Jo nods and says "okay what's the occasion we haven't had a real date night in a long time" Alaric smiles and says "not something now but I hope it will become something very special" and Jo frowns and says "you are being cryptic I hate cryptic" Alaric smiles and says "I know" and kisses her and then leaves.

A few hours later:

Liv is on the sofa watching TV but keeps on glancing to the folder and then Jo comes in and sits down next to her and says "well work was crap but that's me so how did the doctors go" Liv smiles and says "well the baby is perfectly healthy but when the doctor asked whether we wanted to know the sex I said no and Tyler said yes so the doctor wrote it on a piece of paper and put it in this folder" Jo glances to the folder and says "so in that folder says whether I will have a niece or nephew in 8 months" Liv frowns and nods and Jo then grabs the folder and Liv chases after her and then says to Jo "don't you dare open that" Jo responds and says "aren't you even a little bit curious" Liv says "of course I am but I might want it to be a surprise" Jo then says "what if I open it and find out and if you want then I will tell you" Liv thinks for a second and says "deal" Jo then open the folder and looks and smiles and Liv looks at her and asks "so what does it say" Jo smiles and says "you are having a boy" Liv's eyes widen and Jo hugs Liv and then Jo asks "are you happy" Liv nods with tears in her eyes and says "you know I think I know what his middle name is going to be" she says while rubbing her stomach and Jo then curiously asks "what" Liv smiles and says "Lucas" Jo smiles and says "I think that is going to be a perfect fit" Liv smiles and they then hug and Liv then says "do me a favour don't tell Tyler I might want to torture him with it for a little bit" Jo smiles and laughs and says "sure whatever you want".

Jo is busy getting ready for her date then Liv comes in and asks "so he said it's not special tonight but he hopes it will become special" Jo responds and says "yeah very cryptic" Jo says while turning around for Liv to zip up her dress and Liv then thinks and then says "maybe he wants to take the relationship to the next level" Jo nods and asks "Like what" Liv "well maybe he wants you to move in or something" Jo thinks for a second and then turns around and says "yeah but I am enjoying living with you so much right now" Liv smiles "yeah and I am so grateful to you for letting me move in Jo but in 8 months I am going to have a baby who will be up all the time and also I don't want you to put your life on hold because of me okay" Jo nods and then says "so have you thought about telling dad about his future grandson" Liv smiles and says "I will call him later tonight okay" Jo nods and says "okay but call him before Tyler gets here" Liv frowns and asks "why" Jo smirks and says "because with your hormones skyrocketed and the fact you both still like each other and I won't be here tonight and I plan spending the night at Ric's you guys could be performing activities that if you weren't already pregnant then those activities could give me a niece or nephew" Liv suddenly feels awkward and then says "have you been smoking your pot again" Jo smirks and says "no and I know I am right because Tyler has been spending a lot of time together to spend time with "the baby" but I have seen the way you guys look at each other and I know you still like each other the only thing stopping you guys is the fact that you are both too stubborn to admit it" Liv looks to the ground and says "well you might have a point" Jo goes to leave and says "I know I am right okay but anyway call dad anyway I am sure after his anger is over he will be thrilled to learn he is going to be a grandfather" Liv nods and says "fine I will call him okay" Jo nods and leaves.

3 hours later:

Liv answers the door to Jo's apartment with the phone to her shoulder and see's Tyler and mouths for him to come in Liv then continues talking to her dad and then ends the phone call and sits down on the sofa and says "well I told my dad about me being pregnant" Tyler raises his eyebrows and he asks "how did he take it" Liv smiles and says " well he started with anger towards me and then he wanted to rip your head off" Tyler's eyes go wide "then he seemed pretty understanding and seems happy to be a grandfather oh and he is coming to town next week" Tyler asks "should I avoid him or not" Liv then says "no he might be slightly pissed at you still but don't worry just grin and bear it then he will a be fine" Tyler nods and looks at the folder and picks it up and asks "Liv did you open the folder" Liv smiles and says "well no I didn't but Jo did and then she told me what it is" Tyler smirks and says " so what are we having" Liv smiles and says "I don't know if I should tell you" Tyler frowns and says "come on Liv I was the one who wanted to know" Liv smirks and says "yeah but it's so much fun torturing you" Tyler frowns and Liv smiles and says "fine we are having a boy" Tyler smiles and hugs Liv and they break apart with their face almost touching and Tyler kisses Liv and she kisses him back and they start to move to Liv's room while stripping each other of their clothes

Restaurant:

Jo and Alaric are having dinner when Alaric asks "so how has Liv been" Jo smiles "great actually she and Tyler have been getting close again which is why I am glad to be staying at yours tonight and I am going to have a little nephew in 8 months" Alaric smiles and asks "so how are things with you" Jo smiles and says "great apart from my aunt telling me that the man that killed my mother is now either after my sister or her unborn son" Ric's eyes go wide and he asks "have you told Liv" Jo shakes her head and says "me and Lindsay have invited Gran and Dad and we will tell Liv, Tyler, Dad and Gran then" Ric smile and says "you know I would do anything for you because that is how much I love you" Jo smiles and says "of course yeah I feel the same" Ric smiles.

Conner is in the woods chanting a spell when his eyes go black and he smiles and says "this child's power is unlike any others it will have both its werewolf and witch abilities without triggering the curse fascinating" he smiles and turns and says "hello Malakai" Kai comes out of the shadows and says "you wanted to talk" Conner smiles and says "I assume you know of Oliva's child" Kai nods Conner then says "this child is different it will be unlike any other witch in your coven with its birth the curse on your coven will be broken which I am guessing would take away your leadership" Kai frowns and says "what is your proposal" Conner smiles and says "I have a plan to deal with the child but I need you to distract them you will need to attack your family by trying to kill Olivia I need to know if the child has powers already" Kai's eyes go wide and he says "that is impossible it is far too early for the child's magic to manifest" Conner smiles and says " like I said this child will be unlike any other" he says while disappearing leaving Kai to go through with their plan.

**A/N – Okay so that is chapter 4 done please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Newest Gemini Child**

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**CH 5**

1 week later

Kai is busy chanting a spell when his eyes go pure white and he blinks and smiles and smiles evilly and goes to leave.

Jo's apartment

Liv goes and opens the door and lets Alaric in and asks him "you know how to cook right" Alaric smiles and says "yeah why" Liv smiles and says "because I need some help" Alaric nods and puts his jacket away and goes to the kitchen to cook.

Lindsay's apartment:

Jo enters Lindsay's apartment and looks around and Lindsay comes in with her gun out and says "you should at least announce yourself I could have shot you" Jo smiles and says "well by the end of today you may very well be dead well dad is on his way and Gran is going to be here in 30mins" Lindsay nods and gets her jacket and puts her gun in her holster and says "so does Joshua know that Gran is coming" Jo nods and says "Yeah they never did get along I remember some very heated arguments at family gatherings" Lindsay nods and says "well we better get to your place if we want to beat Mom and Josh" Jo nods and she and Lindsay leave

1 hour later:

Jo and Alaric are cooking with Gran helping and Joshua is in the living room talking with Liv and Tyler. Jo and Lindsay start to set up the table when Lindsay asks "when are we going to tell them" Jo looks at her and says "WE no YOU are going to tell them after dinner okay" Lindsay nods and goes to get a drink when Joshua comes in and gets a drink and says "been a while Lindsay" Lindsay smiles and says "yeah been a few years now since I moved to New York and joined the NYPD" Joshua smiles and says "I admit I was surprised to hear you became a cop I mean you weren't exactly friendly with law growing up" Lindsay smirks and says "well when Letha died I wanted to try and bring peace of mind to others families I mean we couldn't kill Conner but I thought the least I could do is get justice for others" Joshua smiles Lindsay then asks "so you still a lawyer" Joshua smiles and says "well I take a few cases every now and then" Lindsay smiles and says "you know what cops say about lawyers" Joshua smiles and asks "what" Lindsay smirks and says "vultures" Joshua smiles and says "you know I am not like that" Lindsay smiles and says "I know" Jo then comes in and says "dinners out" and Joshua and Lindsay then leave to have dinner.

After dinner:

Liv and Tyler are sitting together on the sofa Tyler with his hands on Liv's stomach and Liv smiles at him Joshua then goes to sit down and then asks Liv "so how is my grandson doing" Liv smiles and says "he's doing fine how you feeling about being a grandfather" Joshua smiles and says "well I have to admit it's a lot to take in but I am happy I failed as a father" Liv frowns and Jo comes in and frowns as well and Jo asks "what do you mean dad" Joshua continues "when you all were growing up I was more concerned with being a coven leader than a father I made your mother be a single parent and that was unfair to her so I will be a much better grandfather I promise you that right now Olivia" Liv smiles and hugs her dad and says "you are already doing a great job" Joshua smiles and hugs his daughter.

Everyone is gathered in the living room when Kai bursts through the door and everyone gets up and ready to attack when Kai smiles and says "I guess my invite got lost" he the throws Liv across the room and Tyler goes to attack him and Kai smiles and says "Motus" and Tyler is thrown against a wall and is knocked unconscious.

Lindsay takes out her gun and trains it on Kai and says "Kai you move one muscle or utter one chant and I will shoot you" Kai smiles and says "funny because if I die so do all of you so" Lindsay smiles and says " I never said I would kill you" and Joshua then throws a knife at Kai's and Kai throws it back at his father hitting him in the shoulder and Jo then runs to Liv checking her Gran then faces off against Kai and throws him across the room and says "Kai because you are my grandson I will give you this one chance to leave" Kai smiles and says "No" Gran then says "Audite me spiritus et auferes malum de isto huius clamor" a light then consumes Kai but he then utters a chant and the light disappears shocking Gran. Gran then asks shocked "how the hell did you do that" Kai smiles and says "I channel both traditional and dark magic you cannot defeat me you old woman"

Gran is then thrown against a wall and knocked unconscious Lindsay then shoots her gun but Kai stops the bullet and shatters it and he throws Lindsay across the room.

Kai goes over to Liv and Jo and Jo stands in front of her and says "if you want to get to her you will have to get through me" Kai smiles and says "Phasmatos somnus" and Jo then passes out

Liv then gets up and says "you stay the hell away from me" Kai smiles and says "you don't have the power to fight me so just stop" Kai then throws a knife at Liv and a blue shield covers her stomach deflecting the knife shocking both Kai and Liv and Kai then throws her across the room and says "how the hell does your child have powers already" Liv smiles and says "must be a fast learner Kai then takes a knife and stabs her in the stomach Jo wakes sees Kai stab Liv and yells "NO" Kai looks at Jo then back to Liv and says "I don't care what he says if this child is a threat to me I will kill both Liv and her baby" Liv then collapses and Kai leaves Tyler wakes up and sees Liv and he and Jo run to her. Tyler sees the knife in her stomach and says "no please god no" Jo takes the knife out waking Liv up and Liv starts to worry and Tyler looks at her and Jo examines the wound and Tyler and Liv look at the wound the wound then heals itself shocking all three of them Jo then asks "how the hell" looking at Tyler and Liv and Tyler asks "how did the wound just heal" Liv smiles and says "I guess he takes after his daddy" Tyler smiles at Liv and Jo smiles at them and Joshua and Lindsay wake up and get and Lindsay asks "damn Kai sure as hell packs one hell of a punch" Joshua then asks "Olivia are you all right" Liv smiles and says "yeah" she then gets up and says "I am great" Joshua smiles Jo then says " Liv I think it would be best if you go to Mystic Falls with Tyler you will be safer there" Liv looks at Tyler and says "are you sure" Jo nods and says "me and dad will be over tomorrow to check on you and we will cast a protective boundary spell to keep Kai away" Liv nods and Tyler and her then leave. Lindsay looks around and realises that Gran is still out and runs over to her and tries to wake her "Mom come on wake up" Gran then wakes up and says "I'm up" Lindsay sighs and says "thank god I thought you were dead" Gran smiles and says "it takes more than Kai to kill an old war horse like me" Lindsay laughs lightly and smiles.

Lockwood Mansion:

Tyler and Liv enter the Lockwood Mansion and Liv says "well that was probably the worst family gathering I have ever had" Tyler smiles and says "how you doing" Liv "well I am scared because Kai just tried to kill our baby" Tyler looks at her sadly and says "but he didn't okay" Liv looks at him and says "yeah and when he finds out he will just keep on trying and trying" Liv then starts to have tears in her eyes and Tyler then hugs her and says "Trust me Liv I will die before I let Kai harm our son" Liv smiles and says "I am tired I'm going to bed okay you coming" Tyler looks at her "I have something I have to do but I will be up soon" Liv nods and walks up the stairs.

Tyler walks into a room coloured blue with paintings of a full moon, a black wolf, a pentagram and in the room there is also soft chairs and also a crib Tyler looks at the room with tears in his eyes and shuts his eyes and goes to his room and joins Liv and puts his hands on her stomach protectively hoping that their child will get to see their room.

In the woods

Kai is in the woods when Conner appears and says "I gave you a direct order not to harm the child Kai smiles and says "I don't take orders from anyone" Conner looks at him angrily and says "well what did you find out" Kai speaks "the child was able to project a force field to protect itself" Connor's eyes go wide and he says "this child has more power than I imagined" Kai then asks "what do we do now" Connor smiles and says "we bide our time we have allies attack them while we gather our strength and we wait for the day the child will be born because If the prophecy is right then the child will be defenceless" Kai asks "how what prophecy" Connor explains "An ancient prophecy saying that a child born of both witch and werewolf blood will have more power than any witch or werewolf ever before" Kai asks "what do you plan on doing with the child" Connor smiles "I don't plan on killing the child I plan on taking it and taking its magic for myself" Kai then realises something "which would strip the child of its witch abilities but keeping its werewolf abilities" Connor nods and says "so will you help" Kai smiles and says "I will help" Connor and Kai then leave the woods to go find allies while they conserve their strength.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Newest Gemini Child**

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**CH 6**

A few weeks later:

Just outside Mystic Falls

5 witches one named Leviticus with half his face burned another named Dimitri with a scar across his face another named Vladimir completely blind and two others named Damien and Stefano who have with black eyes and rotten teeth.

Leviticus starts to speak "we each have our orders to keep the Parkers busy while Kai and Conner reserve their strength" Vladimir comes forth and asks "yes but we should attack separately as if we attack all at once they will know something is wrong" they all nod in agreement and Dimitri comes forth and says "I will attack first" the others nod agreeing and Dimitri walks away preparing his attack.

Lockwood Mansion:

Liv wakes up and sees Tyler's side of the bed empty and gets out and walks downstairs and finds Tyler in the kitchen and asks "what are you doing" Tyler turns to see Liv and says "well I was going to bring you breakfast but I forgot I can't cook something I will need to learn" Liv smiles sadly and says "not if Kai and Conner gets their way" Tyler moves to Liv and embraces her ever since finding out about Conner and after finding out that Kai is helping him Liv has been worried 24/7. Tyler speaks and says "like what I said to you when the Gemini wanted you to Merge they will have to go through me" Liv smiled and said "I know but I can't help but worry what they are planning for me and him" she says gesturing to her stomach and Tyler puts his hand on her stomach and kisses Liv and says "Conner, Kai anyone who wants to hurt you or our son will have to go through me because when I lost my mom I lost my family but now you are giving me a family again and I will protect you and our son with my life because both you and our baby are my family and also because I love you" Liv's eyes widen with tears in her eyes and says "I love you too" and kisses him then the doorbell goes and Tyler goes to answer it revealing Jo and Joshua Tyler lets them in and Liv meets them in the living room and Liv asks "what are you guys doing here" Jo starts "well Gran and Lindsay have gone to see a witch in Rome who is known for her protection spells and visions" Liv nods and asks "so are you guys here to tell me that or is there something else" Jo turns to Joshua and he speaks " well I did a spell and both Kai and Conner are away from Mystic Falls so you are safe for now" Liv smiles and says "thank god" Joshua then gets up and says "Well I have to be going but I will be seeing you three for dinner tonight correct" Liv and Tyler nod and Joshua leaves.

Few hours later:

Dimitri is walking to the Lockwood mansion but is thrown back and smiles evilly and puts his hands on the invisible barrier and starts to chant destroying the barrier and he continues to the Lockwood Mansion.

Lockwood Mansion:

Liv and Tyler are getting ready to leave when Tyler asks "so how important is this dinner" Liv turns to him and says "well my dad very rarely asks anyone outside of the family to a family dinner so I would say very" Tyler nods and says "okay" and they go to leave.

Dinner

Liv, Tyler and Jo are at dinner with Joshua and Jo starts "so dad how are things going" Joshua smiles and says "well I have a pretty big lawsuit coming up and I have also been offered a job" Jo and Liv raise their eyebrows and Liv asks "cool where's the job" Joshua smiles and says "Whitmore" Liv and Jo share a look of confusion and Liv asks "umm how" Joshua smiles and says "well they offered me a tenure professor job and I would also be able to practice law while working" Jo and Liv look at each other and Jo asks "dad whatever choice you make we will support you" Joshua smiles and says "well I have decided to take it because it's perfect because I would get to teach and practice and I would also get to be near my daughters and in a few months my grandson" Liv and Jo smile and Joshua then asks "so how are things going with you two" he says gesturing to Liv and Tyler and they look at each other and Tyler says "things are going great" he says taking Liv's hand and Liv smiles at him and Joshua smiles and says "so what are your plans for your future" Tyler's eyes widen and Liv looks angered at her dad "and Tyler says 2right now my future is Liv and our son but I know one thing I will be doing everything I can to make sure both of them are happy" Liv smiles at him and Joshua nods and says "okay so Jo how are things going with the hospital" Jo nods and says "good little stressful but that's normal" Joshua nods and then asks Liv "so Olivia what have are you considering I mean career wise" Liv raises her eyebrows and says "well I am not so sure what I want to do yet" Joshua nods and asks "will you still be going to school" Liv frowns and says "I haven't really thought about it" Joshua nods and then says "well I have got to be going now it as I have a meeting early tomorrow" Liv, Jo and Tyler get up and leave with him

Lockwood Mansion:

Dimitri is walking around the house when he hears the door go and disappears.

Liv, Tyler and Jo walk in and Jo says "well that was kind of intense" Liv and Tyler sit down and Liv puts her feet on the sofa and says "yeah I know right" Tyler sits down next to Liv and asks "so they aren't usually that intense" Jo and Liv look at each other and Liv says "well they can be some are good and some are well like that one" Tyler laughs and says "so how do you feel about your dad living nearby" Liv and Jo look at each other and Liv says "I am happy he is getting his dream job but I having my dad working at my school is going to be tough" Jo "well it's going to be harder for me cause I work there and I live close to the campus" Liv and Tyler laugh and Jo gets up and says "well I am going home now okay goodnight Liv and goodnight to all three of you" Liv smiles touching her stomach and Tyler looks at her and says "come on I want to show you something" Liv takes his hand and they walk upstairs. Tyler covers Liv's eyes and Liv says "there better be a good reason you are doing this" Tyler smiles and moves his hands and Liv looks at the room and says "I know it was early but I just got excited about the baby so" Liv smiled and saw pictures of wolves and wiccan symbols and says "it's perfect" Tyler smiles and Liv kisses him and Tyler kisses her back and asks "so you like it" Liv smiles and says "I love it" and kisses him again deepening the kiss as they leave the nursery for their bedroom.

The woods

Dimitri appears before the others and Leviticus talks "so were you successful" Dimitri turns and says "I have destroyed the barrier over their home so they can be attacked more easily now" Leviticus looks at the others and they nod and he goes to Dimitri and says "you see Dimitri you were brought her for only that purpose and you have no fulfilled that purpose" he then grabs Dimitri by the throat and chants a spells as his hand glows fire red and Dimitri's body turns to ash and Leviticus smiles and says "well he has fulfilled his purpose now we do ours Damien and Stefano you two will attack them tomorrow" Damien and Stefano nod understanding.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Newest Gemini Child**

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**CH 7**

The Next Day:

Jo and Joshua are walking down a street and Jo says "what the hell do you mean the barrier spell has been destroyed that is impossible that is one of the strongest barrier spells ever created" Joshua nods and says "I know which means that Kai and Conner have people helping them and whoever they have helping them they are more powerful than any witch I have ever encountered" Jo nods and says "I will go to Liv and Tyler and I will protect them while you figure out a way for us to fight back" Joshua nods and says "there is something else I have sensed the presence of dark witches" Jo's eyes widen and she says "Dad you need to find a way and fast with Gran and Lindsay away we are down two witches so if they attack we will only be able to fend them off for so long" Joshua nods and they leave separate ways .

Lockwood Mansion:

Tyler and Liv are in the living room and Tyler gets up to get the door and opens it to reveal Jo and she comes in and says "we have a problem" Liv gets up and says "what do you mean" Tyler follows Jo into the living room and Jo says "I mean the fact that there are dark witches nearby the barrier spell has been destroyed and also with Gran and Lindsay gone we are down two witches" Liv turns and says "so we are screwed then" Jo turns to her and says "no we are not because me and dad will be doing everything in our power to protect you and your baby okay I promise you they will not hurt your son" Liv smiles sadly and says "good to know" just then the front doors hinges blow off and Jo, Tyler and Liv turn to see Damien and Stefano and they smile evilly and Jo says "you're not touching her" Jo then puts up her hand and says "Motus" and sends them flying backwards and Damien smiles and his eyes turn green and an energy blast come from them and his Jo sending her backwards. Tyler and Liv go to her and Stefano and Damien advance on them and Tyler puts his arm in front of Liv protectively and Liv puts her hand up and says "Motus" but Stefano screams in pain and explodes and Liv's eyes widen and she says "good baby" while rubbing her stomach Damien looks at her in anger and says "you will pay for that" and runs toward her and Tyler grabs a knife and stabs Damien in the stomach and her falls onto his knees and says "me and my brother are not the only ones there are others and they shall help Conner and Malakai take your child away" he then bursts into flames and Liv and Tyler look at each other and Tyler hugs her and Liv closes her eyes praying that Damien was lying.

2 hours later:

Joshua walks in and finds Tyler, Liv and Jo in the living room cleaning up and asks "what happened are you all alright" Jo speaks "yeah apart from a splitting headache I am fine" Liv "but something happened when I tried to use telekinesis" Joshua and Jo look at each other and Liv continues "I somehow made him blow up" Jo and Joshua look at each other and Jo asks "what do you mean" Liv answers "I mean that I somehow made one of those black eyed rotting freaks spontaneously combust" Jo and Joshua eyes widen and Liv asks "Dad have you ever heard of this type of power before" Joshua shakes his head and says "no I have never heard of any power like that before but I think that you somehow tapped into your sons power" Liv looks confused and asks "what do you mean" Joshua explains "well considering the fact that your baby already has magic as your son has been able to demonstrate both witch and werewolf powers and its magic is more powerful than any witch I have ever seen or heard of". Liv nods and says "so you are telling me that my unborn son is like a super powerful witch" Joshua nods and says "yes" Liv and Tyler look at each other and Liv asks "the amount of power he has it's not dangerous right" Joshua thinks and says "no because the power is his own he is so powerful because he is half witch half werewolf and that rewards him with a tremendous amount of power" Liv nods. Jo speaks "well I am going to call Lindsay because we at least need either her or Gran to help us deal with these attacks because I doubt that was the last one" Liv nods and goes to leave and Jo starts to regret what she said and says to Tyler "Tyler I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" Tyler nods and says "it's okay Jo I will go talk to her but can you guys please figure out a way to protect Liv and my son please" Jo and Joshua nod and Joshua chants a spell and the door fixes its self and Joshua says "you are welcome" and Tyler and Jo smile and Jo and Joshua leave and Tyler goes to see Liv.

Joshua and Jo are walking to the car and Jo asks "so exactly how bad are things "Joshua turns to her and says" I have heard stories about those two Damien and Stefano they are known to be ruthless it is lucky that they didn't kill Liv" Jo nods and asks "so what do we do now there is still 7 ½ months till Liv's baby is born we need to get rid of them before Liv and Tyler's son is born" Joshua nods in agreement.

Tyler walks into the nursery and sees Liv and goes behind her and wraps his arms around her and asks "you okay" Liv turns around and says "let's see well my psychopathic brother and the man who killed my brother are after my baby and also we now have to fend off the attacks of a bunch of evil witches so no I am not fine for one second I thought I could have a normal life with you but Kai, Conner and those evil witches nothing and I mean nothing ever goes right for me" Liv says her voice breaking and going into tears and Tyler embraces Liv stroking her hair Tyler removes Liv's tears with his thumb and says "Liv I promise you we will have that life okay your dad, Jo, Lindsay and your Grams and me and you will do everything we can to protect our son okay" Liv smiles and kisses Tyler and hugs him praying his promise will come true.

In the woods:

Leviticus and Vladimir gather and Leviticus says "Damien and Stefano are dead so we now must channel our power we must wait let them feel safe and and lower their guard so we can attack them" Vladimir smiles evilly and says "yes but keep in mind if we try to kill Olivia or her child Conner will kill us his power is capable of killing over great distances" Leviticus nods and says "I know" Vladimir asks "how long do we wait" Leviticus says "3 months that should be more than long enough for them to lower their guard" Leviticus and Vladimir leave the woods to wait for Liv, Tyler, Joshua and Jo to lower their guard so they can attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Newest Gemini Child**

**A/N-This is an AU story. I do not own the vampire diaries.**

**CH 8**

1 month later:

Leviticus and Vladimir are gathered in the woods and Vladimir says "I sense my enemies the ones who blinded me are here I need to exact my revenge on them" Leviticus frowns and says "I know what they did to you my friend but you attacking them could bring the attention of the Parkers" Vladimir frowns and says "what you know the pain and torment they caused me I will wipe every last gypsy witch from the face of the earth" Leviticus responds "but in order to do that you must first break the spell that blinded you" Vladimir smiles and says "I know I sense a gypsy witch the keeper of the power that I need to break the spell placed on me" Leviticus smiles and says "very well my old friend go and exact your revenge but you know I cannot help you if it draws the attention of the Parkers Vladimir nods and says "I understand but I can trust should I die by their hands once you have fulfilled your commitment to Connor you will avenge me" Leviticus smiles and says "old friend if they kill you I will cause them a death so painfully excruciating the words to describe it haven't been invented yet" Vladimir smiles and he and Leviticus leave to start Vladimir's revenge.

Lockwood Mansion:

Liv and Jo walk into the Lockwood Mansion and go to the kitchen and find Tyler and he asks "hey how was prenatal yoga" Jo smirks and Liv speaks "It was annoying because every last woman in that class were just so perky and happy and also talking about their sonograms and crap" Tyler asks "okay I thought prenatal yoga was supposed to help you get rid of stress" Liv smiles and says "well it didn't work and also every last woman in that class says that the morning sickness is supposed to be gone by the end of the first trimester yet I am still throwing up" Jo sniggers and Liv turns to her with a death glare and Jo says "sorry it's just your ranting and raving is kinda funny" Tyler shakes his head and says "well I thought we agreed that going to the hospital is too dangerous now with the danger of Kai and Conner" Liv nods and says "Jo you're a doctor you know anything" Jo smiles and says "I am not a OBGYN but I every pregnancy is different especially for you because yours is a magical pregnancy which is why I suggest for you guys to watch this DVD" she says giving a disk to Liv. Liv asks "what's this" Jo smiles and says "the joys of home birthing" I thought it best if you and Tyler watch it" Liv and Tyler look at each other worried and Liv asks "are you serious" Jo nods and says "Yeah" Liv and Tyler groan and Jo says "you guys can go and watch the DVD while I go home to get changed for work and I will be back before my shift Liv and Tyler go to the living room to watch the DVD and Jo leaves to go home to get ready for work"

Airport:

A woman with black hair with blue highlights and piecing's on her ears and reaches the check point and gives the man her passport and he scans and on a computer it reveals the name Samantha Romani he gives her passport back and she smiles and says "thank you" and then leaves the airport and gets into a cab to take her to Mystic Falls.

Lockwood Mansion:

Liv and Tyler are watching the DVD and Liv says "okay see I need a sedative just to watch this" she says gesturing to the TV playing the DVD and Tyler smiles "how about we fast forward to when the parents meet the baby" he says fast forwarding the DVD and liv groans and jumps a little and takes the remote and mutes it and says "oaky tell me when the kid is out and all goo is wiped off" Tyler smiles and Jo comes in and says "great you're watching the DVD "what do you think" Liv responds this is called the Joys of Home birthing I am not feeling the joy" Jo smiles "well you got to be prepared because you can't give birth in a hospital due to your pregnancy being magical" Liv nods and says "yeah yeah I remember it's too risky going to check-ups or anything like that due the babies powers" Jo smiles and says "don't suppose you know of a getting rid of sarcasm or moodiness spell" Liv turns and says "sorry dad tried when I was in high school didn't work and also I am moody because I am pregnant" Jo shakes her head and says "you can only use that excuse for 5 more months" Liv smirks and says "yeah then I get restless nights and close to no social life" Jo smiles and says "you're the one who got pregnant" Liv shakes her head and says "and you're the one who has moved in with her boyfriend"

Outside the Lockwood Mansion:

Samantha gets out of her cab and pays the driver and walks to the door.

Lockwood Mansion:

Liv and Tyler are sitting on the couch Liv reading a magazine and Tyler feeling Liv's stomach waiting for the baby to kick and Jo comes in with herbal tea for Liv when the doorbell goes and Liv and Jo look at Tyler and Jo asks "you guys expecting anyone" Tyler and Liv shake their heads and Jo walks to the door and Tyler takes Liv to another room. Jo opens the door and says "Motus" and Samantha is hurled into the house and she falls on the floor and Jo asks "who the hell are you and what are you doing here" Sam looks shocked and says "umm I heard through the magical grapevine that my best friend was pregnant and in danger so I came here to help out" Jo frowns and says "whose your best friend" she responds "Liv Parker" Jo looks at her and says "Liv come through its safe" Liv and Tyler come in and Liv's eyes go wide and Sam smiles and says "wow so the rumours are true my best friend did go and get herself knocked up" Liv shakes her head and hugs Sam and says "that the only reason you here" Sam smiles and says "no because I also heard you were in danger so I got on the first flight from London and came straight here because anyone who picks a fight with my best friend picks a fight with me" Liv smiles and says "Jo Tyler meet Sam Romani my best friend from since I was about 7" Sam smiles and says "yeah and I have had to put up with Liv being a pain in the ass for that long" Liv smiles and she Sam Tyler and Jo all leave to go to the living room.

2 hours later:

Sam, Jo, Tyler and Liv are talking in the living room Liv and Sam telling stories about them being in high school together when the door comes down and Leviticus and Vladimir come through everyone stands and Jo says "Motus" and throws Leviticus across the room and says " Sam's eyes widen seeing Vladimir and says "your him you're the hunter" Vladimir smiles and says "yes and you my dear are going to die" he race towards her but her eyes go red and she says "explozie de foc" and he is sent backwards and his coat is on fire" he then vanishes as does Leviticus and Jo turns to her and says "what the hell was that" Sam responds "that was Vladimir the hunter he was hunting the witches of my family for 500 years until my family pooled our magic and blinded him taking away his ability to track us and hunt us" Jo frowns and says "so he wasn't after Liv he was after you" Sam responds "well he must have sensed me when I came into town so he must have already been here to with the rest of the dark witches who are after you Liv" Liv frowns and says "he wants to kill you but we aren't going to let him" Sam frowns and says "I am not sure it's that easy because when he came at me I think I might have accidentally given him back his sight and if I did we are all dead" Jo, Sam Liv and Tyler all look worried about the fact the Sam may have just given Vladimir his sight back"

The woods:

Vladimir is looking up at the sky and smiles and says to Leviticus "it's good to be able to see again" Leviticus smiles "now we will kill that Romani witch and the Parker family" Leviticus smiles and says "good luck my friend because you are going to need it" Vladimir smiles and speeds off to plan his attack on Sam.


End file.
